The Sims: Mass Effect
by Tsugi
Summary: I put an original character, Luk, from my friend Shadow Ocelot's story in with a few of my favorite ME characters into a Sim house and watched their lives unfold. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My name is Luk. I'm a Batarian pirate that got picked up by a loner named Jeanette Shepard. She adopted me, and I became a member of her amazing crew. I fell in love with her step-son, Kolyat. We became married after a few months, and we would love to adopt soon.**

**This is my diary, and I really enjoy writing. I just wanted to record this recent incedent. Kolyat and I were traveling through the Sol system after visiting JJ and Thane for Renny's birthday party. He's such a cute little Varren.**

**Grunt, Garrus, and Tali wanted to come with, so we gladly encouraged them to join us. We were crusing, when a nearby star imploded from old age and we all got sucked into a black hole. We landed in a completely alternate universe.**

**We all lived together in this extremely small house with three extremely small bedrooms with four extremely tiny beds and a bunch of low-maintainence appliances and a junk television.**

**We were all human.**

**I was a white chick with red dreds and yellow eyes; I dressed like a punk.**

**Koylat was green with black eyes and totally grunge, with a mohawk and everything.**

**Garrus was blue with blue hair.**

**Tali was purple all over.**

**I don't know how this happened. This is crazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1**

**We all applied for jobs. It's a boring neighborhood, and there wasn't really much to do but eat and make money to eat. I tried to go for a little jog, but Garrus wouldn't leave me alone. Followed me every-freaking-where, so I decided to take a nap. I woke up and Grunt was next to me, so I tried to sleep on the couch. Unsuccessfully. Kolyat was apparently practicing his cooking, so it kept me up. Me, Tali, and Garrus were the only ones chosen for jobs, and I couldn't sleep. Great.**

**Day 2**

**I'd been puking all day. Joy. Can't even watch television without having to run to the freaking toilet, which is usually occupied by Grunt and his beauty baths. Grunt decided to hire a maid. "Just in case," he said. "Just in case we all get jobs and can't keep up with the cleaning. I don't want roaches..." I'd never before seen a Krogan shudder, but apparently my large, dinosaurian friend is scared of bugs...**

**Garrus paid the bills today. He was so proud that they were only about a hundred dollars. "It's nice living in a cramped space. It's cheap."**

"Yeah," Tali said back to him. "So's a cardboard box."

Grunt shuddered. "Roaches like cardboard boxes..."

**Grunt bought a guitar with the house funds and then got a job in the Medical field. I couldn't complain about the guitar, he got a good-paying job.**

**Day 4**

**Tali, Grunt, and Kolyat spent all day on the couch reading and discussing their reading materials. I worked out all day, I felt lazy and needed the burn. Kolyat spent all night repairing and tinkering on everything. Again, causing me a sleepless night.**

**Day 5**

**Grunt tried to cook. He caught the freaking kitchen on fire. We lost our stove, but our insurance paid us enough to get us a new one, so we got a black one. Kolyat was the brave one. He pushed Grunt out of the way while everyone else was screaming and put the fire out before the Fire Department could even get to us.**

**Day 6**

**I had a baby girl. Kolyat named her Melody, after the type of music, since that's all Garrus does is play the freaking guitar... But I can't complain too much, Garrus is turning out to be a pretty good uncle after all.**

**Day 8**

**Tali's got the luck of a god. I swear, every day she gets back from work she's either promoted or had a raise. Child's a genius. I hope Mel learns from her...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Day 9**

**Kolyat spent all freaking day today looking through the telescope. Too bad he didn't see anything of use. Grunt was in the bath off and on all day, again. He told me that he didn't like being dirty in a human body. Krogan on the other hand, not such a big deal. "Humans smell so bad," he said. "It's gross."**

**I took a few minutes to meet the maid-person today. He's very interesting, but kinda jumpy. Worries me just a little.**

**Garrus approached me today, needing someone to talk to. His co-workers don't like him very much. He got a job working with a band while learning how to play the guitar, and they constantly make fun of him because he doesn't know much about music yet and is blue. He's also very clumsy because he's not used to his hands being "all humany," he said. He's still learning how to use his new hands.**

**His co-workers put tapioca pudding in his guitar the other day, and he asked if it was okay to take money out of the house funds to get a new one. Of course, I said yes, knowing full well he would replace the money as soon as he made it. He went to work tonight not knowing his boss was going to promote him.**

**Day 10**

**Garrus won $10,000 in the lottery today. He's so happy that he can contribute to the household funds, especially since the tapioca guitar incident...**

**Tali fell asleep at the computer. She was working overtime, trying to get some extra stuff done so she could meet her new boss at work. Poor Tali.**

**I accidentally scared Kolyat. He's mad at me. He doesn't see it as "accidental." Oh well, he will later, or no "massages" for him for a while.**

**Garrus put in a pool in the backyard. In-ground. It's beautiful. White walls and a blue engraving in the bottom. He also thought it would be a great idea to upgrade and redecorate. He put in new wood and carpets shaped in puzzle pieces all over the house. I love it. And the yard penguins so cute. What we all don't like is the palm tree-shaped floor lamps in every room. Multiples of them. In EVERY room...**

**We all decided to take a few random classes today. Yay for knowledge.**

**Day 15**

**Kolyat wanted to take a class in plumbing, and took Melody with him. He loves her so much. He hates being away from her for too long. **

**Grunt stole a painting from work. Klepto Krogan.**

**Garrus went out on a limb a bought a huge, HUGE water fountian and installed it in the living room, next to the TV. What a **_**great**_** idea.**

**Day 20**

**The mail man kicked our pengiuns. Grunt was pissed. "Don't mess with our stuff, uselss HUMAN!" Too bad, he's human, too, now.**

**We all got into a huge argument about the baby. We sat down and scheduled time to spend with her because they 'boys' were fighting over who got to play with her next.**

**Day 21**

**We all worked together and made some improvements on the house today, expanding and adding rooms, since we all had the weekend off. It was hard work, but totally worth it. It brought up our house's worth almost double, our insurance agent told us.**

**Oh, and Garrus apparently sings in the shower. At least he can carry a tune.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Day 22**

**Garrus and Tali began getting a little closer the last few days. Flirting and dancing all the time. It's kinda cute. I like seeing them together, knowing how much they had been through together on the Normandy with Shepard all those years ago. Grunt had to go and ruin a good moment between the two of them, murmuring something to the effect of "making me puke rainbows."**

**Day 23**

**I caught Garrus break dancing to absolutely nothing early this morning in the kitchen. Talk about awkward...**

**Day 25**

**Garrus and Tali went out on their first official date tonight. I came home from the grocery and bookstore to find Kolyat asleep on the couch with the TV on and the two of them in my bed. O.o**

**Day 26**

**After I kicked them out of my bed last night, Garrus and Tali eloped. So, we are having a wedding party tonight. I asked them if they were going to move away, and they said they wouldn't dare leave us with Grunt. After laughing for a while, they said they will stay to make sure we are financially secure before even consider leaving.**


End file.
